Super Sireyna 2018
''Super Sireyna 2018 ''(also referred to as Super Sireyna Philippines 2018) is a segment that premiered on 6 February 2018 and concluded on 21 April 2018. It is the 2018 edition of Eat Bulaga!'s iconic beauty pageant for trans women. The competitors flaunt their beauty, talent, and wit in the various elimination rounds of the competition until only one contestant is declared as the ultimate Super Sireyna. The pageant is considered a breakthrough concept as it claims to be one of the first successful transgender beauty pageant on national television after its launch in 1995. Nicole Guevarra Flores, the "Liza Soberano" look-alike of Olongapo City, was crowned as the Super Sireyna Philippines 2018. ''She then moved on to represent the Philippines in the 2018 edition of ''Super Sireyna Worldwide, (also hosted by and televised on Eat Bulaga!), where she competed for the ultimate crown against delegates of other countries from around the world. Justin Mascariñas of Agusan del Norte bagged the title of first runner-up, while Angel Montenegro was declared as the second runner-up of the competition. Overview Registration and audition The beauty pageant was open to trans women. Aspiring contestants were able to register online at the official website of Eat Bulaga!. The show contacted those who have met the requirements. Eat Bulaga! also held auditions at the Broadway Centrum. Occasionally, auditions were brought to certain provinces that are farther away from Metro Manila in order to give a chance for aspiring contestants from distant communities to join the beauty pageant. Daily round The daily rounds were held from 6 February to 6 April 2018. Three new contestants each day competed against one another in the daily round of the competition. Each contestant first showed their talent in the talent portion and then tested their wit and intelligence in the question-and-answer portion. In the question-and-answer portion, the three contestants were presented with one "Super Topic", which are fundamental ideas or concepts such as luck, freedom, and love. Each contestant was then presented with a different "Super Item". The goal was to relate and connect the Super Item to the Super Topic of the day within 45 seconds. In the daily rounds, the criteria for judging were as follows: * 50% – Super stage presence * 25% – Super talent * 25% – Super wit Daily winners received ₱20,000 and other prizes from the segment's sponsors. They also advanced to the prejudging rounds of the beauty pageant. Prejudging rounds On Monday, 2 April 2018, the forty-five daily winners were split into four different elemental "queendoms": Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire. Candidates within each queendom must then battle against each other in the talent portion and the interview portion. A total of 16 candidates (four for each queendom) would move on to the next round of the competition. The prejudging rounds occurred from 3 April 2018 to 6 April 2018 after the live telecast of Eat Bulaga!. They were livestreamed on the show's official YouTube channel and Facebook page. Contestants first showed their exceptional performances in the talent portion. In the question-and-answer portion, each contestant received a question from one of the judges and were given 45 seconds to provide a response. The candidates received questions that had been previously asked in local and international beauty pageants. The panel of judges included actor Benjamin Alves, racing driver Marlon Stockinger, fashion mogul Avel Bacudio, pageant blogger Norman Tinio, Binibining Pilipinas-Universe'' 2016 Maxine Medina, and beauty queen Ruffa Gutierrez. No decision was immediately announced at the end of each prejudging round. Announcement of the who would advance to the Top 16 was made at a later date. '''Announcement of prejudging round results (Top 16)' The Top 16 finalists were announced on Saturday, 7 April 2018. Four finalists from each queendom were selected based on the results of the prejudging round. The sixteen finalists then competed against one another in the week-long elimination rounds in order to narrow them and determine the seven finalists that would move on to the grand finals. Top 7 Candidates went through a talent portion and a question-and-answer portion each day. Multiple candidates may emerge victorious. The winner(s) of the day received a royal gemstone title whose symbolism appropriately describes the winning candidate. The symbolism for each gemstone are as follows: * sapphire – wisdom * garnet – passion * emerald – hope * amethyst – royalty * topaz – love * opal – peace * onyx – determination The seven winning queens then advanced to the grand finals of the competition. Grand finals The grand coronation day was held on Saturday, 21 April 2018 at Broadway Centrum. The judges of the beauty pageant were host and actor Paolo Ballesteros, broadcast journalist Pia Arcangel, Miss Intercontinental 2017 first runner-up Katarina Rodriguez, fashion photographer BJ Pascual, fashion designer Mark Bumgarner, premier beauty queen maker Jonas Gaffud, and actress Heart Evangelista. The criteria for judging are as follows: * 50% – Super beauty * 25% – Super wit * 25% – Super talent In the beginning of the competition, each of the seven contestants provided a brief introduction of themselves while wearing colorful and extravagant costumes that represented their Super Sireyna ''gemstone title. For the final time, the candidates then provided exceptional performances in the talent portion. In the question-and-answer portion, the seven candidates were randomly paired with a judge from which her question came from. Each candidate was asked a different question and was given forty-five seconds to provide a response. Nicole Guevarra Flores, the "Liza Soberano" of Ologapo City, was crowned as ''Super Sireyna Philippines 2018, winning over the other six candidates. She received the crown, a house-and-lot worth ₱1.5 million from Lessandra Homes, ₱10,000 worth of gift certificates from Pampanga's Best, and ₱300,000 in cash prize. She also won the Super Talent award and received an additional ₱20,000. Nicole also represented the Philippines in the Super Sireyna Worldwide 2018 ''international beauty pageant, where she vied for the ultimate crown and emerged victorious against the other delegates of other countries. Justin Mascariñas of Agusan del Norte bagged the title of first runner-up and took home ₱50,000. Angel Montenegro of Davao City was awarded the title of second runner-up, receiving ₱30,000. Special awards were given out as well. Fuschia Anne Ravena of Bogo, Cebu won the Super Costume award. Anne Patricia Lorenzo of Tondo, Manila took home the Online Favorite award for receiving the most number of likes on the official Facebook poll of ''Eat Bulaga!. Results Chart Daily rounds The daily rounds were held from 6 February to 6 April 2018. Three new contestants each day competed against one another in the daily round of the competition. Daily winners received a cash prize as well as other gift packs from the segment's sponsors. They also advanced to the prejudging rounds of the beauty pageant. Week of 6 February–9 February Week of 11 February–16 February Week of 18 February–23 February Week of 26 February–2 March Week of 5 March–9 March Week of 12 March–16 March Week of 19 March–23 March Prejudging rounds On Monday, 2 April 2018, the forty-five daily winners were divided into four different elemental "queendoms": Earth, Fire, Water, and Wind. The prejudging round occurred from 3 April 2018 to 6 April 2018 after the live telecast of Eat Bulaga!. The prejudging rounds were livestreamed on the show's official YouTube channel and Facebook page. Queendom of Earth The prejudging for the Queendom of Earth occurred on Tuesday, 3 April 2018. The recipient of the Queendom of Earth Super Costume award was Fuschia Anne Ravena. Queendom of Wind The prejudging for the Queendom of Wind occurred on Wednesday, 4 April 2018. The recipients of the Queendom of Wind Super Costume award were Justin Mascariñas and Shane Lee Hikaru. Queendom of Fire The prejudging for the Queendom of Fire occurred on Thursday, 5 April 2018. The recipient of the Queendom of Fire Super Costume award is Shyna Bathan. Queendom of Water The prejudging for the Queendom of Earth occurred on Friday, 6 April 2018. The recipient of the Queendom of Water Super Costume award is Ayesha Lopez. Announcement of the Top 16 finalists On Saturday, 7 April 2018, the Top 16 finalists were announced live on television. Four finalists from each queendom were selected to advance to the next round of the competition. The Top 16 were based on the decision of the judges during the prejudging round. 'Top 7' The sixteen remaining candidates went through another week-long elimination rounds to narrow them down into seven. Multiple candidates may emerge victorious each day. The winner(s) of the day received a royal gemstone title whose symbolism appropriately describes the winning candidate. The seven winning queens then advanced to the grand finals of the competition. Grand finals The grand coronation day was held on Saturday, 21 April 2018 at the Broadway Centrum. Nicole Guevarra Flores, the "Liza Soberano" look-alike of Ologapo City, was crowned as the grand winner of the competition. List of Contestants A total of 102 contestants competed in the 2018 edition of Super Sireyna Philippines. The contestants are listed in alphabetical order based on their last names. Category:Super Sireyna Category:Editions of Super Sireyna Category:Super Sireyna Philippines Category:Editions of Super Sireyna Philippines Category:2018 Segments Category:Segments for the LGBT Community Category:2010s Segments Category:Segments Category:LGBT Pageants Category:Pageants Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Category:Quality Articles